


Shake

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Edgeplay, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Fluff, I swear these two tags make sense together in context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Daisy doesn’t want to announce to everyone when she and Lincoln are shaking things up. Literally.





	Shake

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you. 
> 
> \- May be considered a direct sequel to this [StaticQuake drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728184/chapters/46961371), but you can read it independently as well.

First time, he stopped out of honest concern. 

Daisy was enjoying herself. She couldn’t quite see his face but the man knew what to do. Lincoln was alternating between long sweeping licks around her opening and light gentle taps on her clit. The fire was building higher and higher. Any moment now…

He stopped and raised his head. “Daisy? The bed’s shaking.”

“What?”

“You don’t want everyone to know when we are having sex again, remember?” Lincoln smiled apologetically. “Should we, um, take a moment?”

Ugh. She did not want to stop. Not when he looked like that in between her legs. But she also wanted to look her teammates in the eye tomorrow. 

“Yeah, yeah, can’t have May showing up at the door with a mop again,” Daisy said. She tucked her knees up. 

“To be fair, you did shake down an impressive amount of dust last time,” Lincoln said. He moved to cuddle up behind her. 

“I thought we were taking a break.”

“You just mentioned your surrogate mother figure, that would kill off any mood,” Lincoln said. “I want to hold you, that’s all.”

He wasn’t poking her too much. Daisy relaxed into his arms. Cuddling was good. She could do this. 

  
  


* * *

Second time, she was the one to call it quits. 

She could not do this. Cuddling was all nice and soft, until Lincoln had to tickle her face with his scruff, then she retaliated by turning and sucking his neck. Next thing she knew, Lincoln was panting from her kisses before he rolled her to the side again. Now he was pressing hard into her hip, with one hand teasing between her legs. She was this close to coming. 

The thing was, Daisy didn’t think sex was going to be a problem. She had given herself plenty of orgasms before without shaking anything down. Her powers were vibrations, for crying out loud. Concentrating on one small wave, applied to a specific area, was not an issue. 

She did not account for how overwhelmed she would feel when someone else was bringing her to climax. Or if Daisy was honest, when someone she trusted was caring for her. There was a reason why she didn’t just sleep with anyone since she got her powers. Allowing another person access to her body, when she was only starting to learn its complexities for herself after Terrigenesis, would be too intimate for a random one night stand. 

Now Lincoln was here, and he was taking his time, watching her for signals before making the next move. His breath behind her ear was every bit as heated as the kisses she had planted on him earlier, but he waited for her assent. 

“Do you want to come, Daisy?” 

His thumb was rubbing circles around her clit, and two fingers hovered at her entrance. If she said yes, she could ride his hand to orgasm in less than a minute. 

She would also lose control. Her skin was too hot and her breath was too shallow. One more touch, and she would be on fire. 

“No,” Daisy said. “If I come now, I am going to shake a lot more than the bed.” 

Lincoln’s hand stilled, then moved away.

“Okay. Um, do you want to take a short break? Or should I go take care of myself and come back to cuddle?”

“Short break.” Daisy turned to face him. “I want you. Just give me a minute to get things under control again.”

  
  


* * *

Third time, he asked for consent and took her at her word.

They’ve been lying in bed, holding hands. Lincoln had to roll away to catch his own breath. Daisy was not subtle about eyeing his erection, and he made a face at her. 

“I am trying to get it down.”

“Not too much,” Daisy said. “That looks like a fun ride.”

Lincoln groaned. “Not if I spontaneously combust first.” He laid a quick kiss to her cheek. “I like you, and I really, really don’t want to disappoint you. That means I need to recite the names of bones for a while so I don’t embarrass myself later.”

“Bones, huh?” Daisy traced his hand. “You have a pretty good boner right there.”

“Daisy!” 

She laughed and climbed on top of him. The flames were still dancing in her veins, but she also felt safe, like she could burst and he would catch her.

“Daisy?” Lincoln wetted his lips. He made an effort to look at her eyes instead of her boobs. “What do you want me to do?”

She was planning to ride him, but his mouth was too distracting. She shifted a little up his chest. 

“What you were doing earlier when we started, in this position?”

Lincoln’s hands moved to her hips and helped her move until she was hovering right above his face. “And do you want to come this time?”

He was smiling, the smug man. Fine, maybe she was dripping straight onto his chin right now. She would wipe that smirk off his face. Later, along with her climax. 

“Don’t stop until I say so.”

She lowered her legs and he ate her out. Thoroughly. 

Daisy grabbed the headboard and closed her eyes. Maybe the bed would shake apart underneath them, but that would be a small price to pay. What mattered now was that trick he was doing with his tongue. Just a little bit more. “Yes... yes… Lincoln… yes… don’t… stop…”

He stopped. 

“Wha…?”

“You said ‘don’t’ and ‘stop.’” Lincoln’s expression was concerned when she first looked down at him, but it quickly turned into a grin as he took in her state. “Do you want to keep going? The room was definitely vibrating earlier.”

  
  


* * *

Fourth time, she decided to screw it. 

Daisy growled and moved, grabbing Lincoln’s ready erection and sinking down on him in one smooth movement. His eyes rolled back a little. 

“I don’t care anymore if this entire floor shakes. I am going to come. Stay with me.”

“I will do my best to keep up.” Lincoln laughed. 

He stopped laughing once she started moving. Daisy rode him hard and fast. She was so wet, it was almost difficult to get the friction she needed. 

Lincoln watched her face. “Mind if I…?” He waved.

Daisy took his hand and directed it to where she needed stimulation. His fingers went to work and then she was exploding, the fire burning through her. 

She came back down as warm embers. The spark calmed, waiting to start another flame when she was ready. Lincoln’s arms went around her as she fell forward onto his chest. 

“Did you come too?” Daisy mumbled into his neck. 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Lincoln stroked her hair. “So, fun ride?” Daisy could hear the teasing in his voice. 

It was more than fun. She felt safe, secure in her trust, and in control. Even when she was shaking things up. 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” She teased him back. “I don’t want to get up.”

“The good news is we don’t have to leave this bed immediately. You weren’t directing the vibrations into the frame.”

“And the bad news?”

“You were shaking everything else.”

Daisy moved off him and surveyed the room. Her hula girl figurine had fallen off the nightstand. The dresser drawers were all open. At least the door was still on its hinges.

“Not too bad,” Daisy said. “My room has been earthquake-proof for a while now. This isn’t worse than before, when I used to get nightmares. I doubt people felt anything in the hallways.”

“About that.”

Daisy looked back at Lincoln, who had a sheepish look as he cleaned himself up. 

“What is it?”

Lincoln pointed towards her ceiling light. Daisy peered at it.

“Was the bulb black before?”

“I was trying not to black out the room.” Lincoln gestured towards the dimly lit lamp on her nightstand. “But I think I fried the ceiling light instead. And probably the circuits connected to it. So maybe the entire electrical system in this floor and the one above?”

Daisy stared at him. 

“Sorry. I know you want to keep this private…”

She kissed the worry off his face. “Hey, I don’t mind if you have to open the door to May this time.” 

Lincoln groaned, but he was smiling again. 

“In fact,” Daisy continued. “I think this is a very good reminder that you need more practice too.”

“Practice?” He kissed her back. 

“At how to keep still when I am blowing your mind.” Daisy licked her lips. “You are a spy now. Let me teach you a thing or two about being quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I want to thank the AoS fandom for being such a great and welcoming community, because otherwise I would have never gathered the courage to write my first real attempt at smut :) May the fandom lives on long after the series finale!


End file.
